List of Characters
Here is a list of the characters who have appeared in Team Stupendous Z: Heroes Team Stupendous * Brian Lodge as Carey Dawson-Tremaine/Peacemaker (Kaito Dōson-Toremein): A purple-eyed boy with rocky brown hair who moved from his birthplace of Dallas, Texas to the city of Rockville due to his birth father getting a job as a teacher in Abraham Lincoln High. He is the leader of Team Stupendous who will do anything with his friends to stop criminals from ruining their and other people’s day plans. As Peacemaker, he has the power to hug enemies using spiritual arms which paralyze them and he has the ability to change hearts. His other powers are temporary Atlantic powers and sometimes the ability to see ghosts with the help of a watch, and his finishing move is called the “power of love”. His vehicle is the Peace Car. ** Sugar Moore as Carina/Lovergirl (Kiara): ** Mark Evans as Dusk (Yūgure): Peacemaker’s talking pet black cat who made his first appearance in * Fumi Hiraka as Lauren Stevenson/Primarina (Reina Sutībunson): A green-eyed girl with black hair who is shy when she is really active which means she wants to do something fun. She started out without friends until Carey befriended and later developed a crush on her when he first moved to Rockville and attended Abraham Lincoln High. She is Team Stupendous’ only main female member. As Primarina, she is much skilled at ballet than in the daytime, and she has the ability to use her favorite dance moves as attacks. However, she does have flirtations due to her beauty, which she uses to charm male enemies sometimes, and her finishing move is called the “graceful swan”. Her vehicle is the Gliding Dancer. ** Jaiden Tipton as Larry/Ballerino (Reiko): ** Terri Edwards as Dia (Dīa): Primarina’s talking parrot who made her debut in * Daniel Kenneth Richardson as Kyle Myers/Ballkid (Masaaki Maiyāzu): A yellow-eyed boy with brown hair who is a nervous kid by day, but braver by night. He used to be bullied until Carey comorted him when he first attended Abraham Lincoln High, and soon, he, Carey, and Lauren became best friends. As it implies, this young athlete will do anything to brave his fears when it comes to daring rescue missions and action-packed fun. As Ballkid, he has the ability to change his suit when it comes to using different ball sports as powers as his name goes, and his finishing move is called the “strikeout”. His vehicle is the Sports-Mobile. ** Charlotte Jackson as Kylie/Ballgirl (Misao): ** Joel Scott as Edmond (Takuto): Ballkid’s talking pet lizard who made his debut in * Eddy Curtis II as Adam Jones/Punkguy (Jiroe Jōnzu): An orange-eyed boy with brown hair who is rivals with Carey most of the time. Despite this, he is friends with him, Lauren, and Kyle, and his rivalry with Carey developed in the episode “Peacemaker’s Got Your Back!”. However, he joined Team Stupendous for helping Peacemaker, Primarina, and Ballkid stop Spider Queen from stealing a huge vase from the museum’s gemstone exhibit. As Punkguy, he has the ability to rock on by using his weapon, his electric guitar, which shows that he is a musician, even in the day, and his finishing move is called the “ending riff”. His vehicle is the Yellow Submarine. ** Salvator Keene as Stravinsky (Sutorabinsukī): Punkguy’s talking pet rabbit who made his debut in * Jimmy Person as Krypto the TS Puppy (): Honorary Members * Lewis Erickson as Zachary Stu McCarthy/Nutboy (Taiga Suchu Makkāshī): A brown-eyed boy who * Stacy Emily Jones as Pauline Kete/Miss Fashion (Hiromi Kete): A light purple-eyed girl who * Louis Swanson as William T. Brooks/The Nerd (Fujin Seodoa Burukkusu): A dark orange-eyed boy who * Hanna Flores as Bridgette Steward/Faerie (Eiko Suchuwādo): An honorary member of Team Stupendous with fairy powers who made her debut in A Fairy Tale of a Fairy Girl! She is also a very powerful superhero due to getting new powers from any crystal she finds. Additional Members * Britannia Shang as Mei Chan/Panda Girl (Aya Chan): A panda-like girl from China who made her debut in Kung-Fu Panda Girl!. * Madison Conte as Millie Grosser/Spectra (Runa Gurossā): A ghost-like girl who made her debut in Spectra the Ghost Girl!. ** as Shade (): Spectra’s ghost sidekick who * Ruth Lessie as Bronwen Campbell/Copper Girl (Keiko Kyanberu): Rocker Boy/Metal Man’s sidekick and crush who made her debut in Metal Man and Copper Girl!. * James Fee as Steven Grosser/Arctic Freezer (Keniyan Gurossā): Spectra’s younger brother who made his debut in The Arctic Freezer!. * Reece Trueblood as Tamar Stations-Grosser/Atlantica (Obaa Eki-Gurossā): Former Members * Kenneth Lee as Musashi Makoshi/Musashi (Musashi Makoshi): Ray/Nintoku’s older brother who made his debut in Brothers To Be Exact!. * Daniel Guzman as Jake Jones/Rocker Boy/Metal Man (Hazuki Jōnzu): Adam/Punkguy’s older cousin who made his first appearance in You’re Not the Only One, Punkguy: Rocker Boy’s Here!. * Owen Nyguen as Desmond Connors/Firefly (Tetsu Konāzu): Carey/Peacemaker’s old friend and Dylan/Armadylan’s former arch nemesis who made his debut in Old Friend...Or Enemy?. He can shine brightly to lead paths, * Trinity May as Alice Stevenson/Swonna (Kimiko Sutībunson): Lauren/Primarina’s cousin who made her debut in Cousin After Cousin!. International Members Canadian Team Stupendous * Benjamin LeBlanc as Thomas O’Donnell/Raccoon (Satoshi Odoneru): * Bradley Kempner as Joe Richards/Mystic Phoenix (Mamane Richāzu): * Ariel Cohen as Mary Hymes/Lambi (Suiren Haimu): French Team Stupendous * Evie Andrews as Felicity Auguste/Lady Celestia (Masako Ōgyusuto): The leader of the French Team Stupendous who made her appearance in Switching Sides!. She has the ability to * Robert Wesley as Chamo Leon (Kintaro): A super spy and a member of the French Team Stupendous who made his appearance in Super Spy Chamo Leon!. He has the ability to blend in the background, * Susan Romano as Gracie O’Donnell/French Hen (Haruka Odoneru): Raccoon’s sister from France and a member of the French Team Stupendous who made her appearance in Japanese Team Stupendous * Kana Ono as Miyumi Toriyama/Bloom: * Misao Nakamoto as Hinoka Hanyu/Candi: * Asami Ebina as Yumi Tatsu/Pastella: Yosh Team Stupendous * as Ben/Mr. Love (Shigeru): * as Vi/Pristine (Piko): * as Kent/Superstar (Takuya): Indian Team Stupendous * Tyrone Austin as Rajneesh Gwani/Tigerkid (Yoshitake Guwani): Autralian Team Stupendous * Arthur Halley as Joey Keenan/Super Joey (Kotetsu Kīnan): * Neil Knight as Ned Massey/Arach-Ned (Toroba Masshī): Chinese Team Stupendous * Seiko Rosenberg as Lin Lao/Empress Newton (Ryobi Raosu): * Vic Huang as Qing Chan/Kicky Mystical (Takumi Chan): Other Heroes * Jude Alarcon as Chester Butcher/Chester Cheshire (Jun’ichi Nikuya): An illusionist who made his debut in The Amazing Chester Cheshire!. ** Kassandra Quentin as Chet (Chetto): Chester Cheshire’s magical pet cat with a telepathic voice who made his debut in Chet, the Cheshire Cat!. * Delia Lujan as Kotori Shenmue/Fangirl (Kotori Shenmue): An imperial Japanese maiden who is secretly a young samurai girl. She was once a dragon because she was trapped in a dragon gong by her late mother, who had to use the last of her magic to seal her inside to protect her from harm, but at the cost of her life. That is until Team Stupendous, Spider Queen, her moth fairies, Nintoku, and his Red Ninjas accidentally freed her from the gong during a mission to stop Spider Queen’s cousin Starrina and her friends from stealing the magic from the palace and she helped them do so. Her main arsenal are two fans that allow her to fly and also a bamboo stick that can transform into a sword for swordplay. * Laurel Nielsen as Moxy Butcher/Little Stinker (Zuruko Nikuya): Chester Cheshire’s niece who Allies * Bruce Holley as Mr. Thomas Jackson (Tenjuro Jakuson): Team Stupendous and their classmates’ daytime teacher * Michael Greenaway as Principal Jake Salter (Ichigo Sorutā): * as Mayor Cantor (): The mayor of Rockville who * Dexter Chiplock as Wilson Brewster (Nanako Buryūsutā): A world-famous zoologist who made his debut in A Trip in the Safari!. * Luke Monroe as himself (Ruku Matsuhisa): The President of the Blunder Games who first appeared in Primarina and Peacemaker Noir!. * Cadence Bellow as Nathan Jones (Showtaro Jōnzu): Team Stupendous’ friend from Dakestown who first appeared in When Carey Met Nathan!. * Julia Ruiz as Rachel Stevenson (Haruko Sutībunson): Lauren/Primarina’s niece who made her first appearance in ALH’s First Science Fair!. * Liu Yuan as Sensei Dento (Dento): Carey/Peacemaker’s hero and master who made his first appearance in * Robin Lindbeck as Jacob Hoffman (Tessho Hofuman): * Nick Belmont as Fukui Atsumoto (Fukui): * as Shujaa (): * Lizzie Wolfe as Red (Reddo): A mystic girl who made her first appearance in To Save a Phoenix!. * Abigail Harding as Darryl (Kazunari): Carey/Peacemaker’s friend from Kenya who made his debut in A Holday in Kenya!. * Kiki Emerson as Princess Amaya (Amaya-hime): Lauren/Primarina’s ally from Taroshima who made her first appearance in Arise, Aquabear!. * Rosalynde Black Jr. as Brayden Myers (Takuzo ''Maiyāzu): Kyle/Ballkid’s stepbrother who made his first appearance in Stepbrother Kyle!. * Erika Fryer as Aidan (''Eisuke): One of Team Stupendous’ biggest fans who made his debut in Aidan and Ballkid’s First Meet!. * Cassie Bolton as Miranda “Mira” Hansen (Mira Hansen): Emma/Spider Queen’s new next-door neighbor who made her first appearance in Fancy Neighbor!. * as Cheka (): * Grant Callison as Prince Luis (Toshiro-ōji): The prince of the kingdom of Bennington who made his debut in Search For the Iocane!. * Oona Koston as Adalaide (): Prince Luis’ Defender trainee who made her debut with him in the same episode they debuted in. * Jayden McCarthy as Kennie (Kenshiro): One of the last of a tribe of unknown anthropomorphic lizards who made his first appearance in Home to Anthropomorphic Lizards!. * Monica Douglas as Tashie (Saori): A female ninja who once was one of Damien’s lackeys, but she betrayed him for her temporary crush on Peacemaker in Tashie Switches Sides!. She is one of Criminals (with their good daytime identities) Main Villains * Eric Williamson as Bruno Jose Rodriguez/Gideon/Ultra Brainstorm (Buraku Yamanoi): A mad scientist who drives a mobile laboratory throughout Rockville by night. This crazed boy is bent on nothing less than imagination domination; however, in An Unlikely Friendship! and other episodes, he is shown to have an unlikely friendship with Carey/Peacemaker. His weapons are various inventions in which he uses or tries to use on Team Stupendous, and he has a robot he calls “Robo-Toad” as a companion. However, his smarts are no match for Team Stupendous. In the daytime, he is sweet and polite to Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam, and his daytime name is BJ Rodriguez. ** Paul Yandell as Robo-Toad (): Gideon’s favorite robot minion who ** Willow Parsons as Toad-ette (): Gideon’s second robot who made her debut in Toadette to the Rescue!. * Katie Dobrik as Yvonne Lee/Starrina (Gojika Rī): Emma/Spider Queen’s cousin and also Nintoku’s crush who made her debut in Cousin VS Cousin!. She has the same powers as her cousin, except she uses stars for her powers. ** The Star Moths are Starrina’s minions who made their debut in Starry Spider Moth Fairies!. * Peyton Marx as Raymond Makoshi/Nintoku (Nintoku Makoshi): A mysterious ninja who is almost never involved in actual fighting. Most of the time, he relies on his henchmen, who are called “Red Ninjas”, to do his dirty work. His goal is to be good at everything due to boasting about being the best, and makes sure his Red Ninjas step in line and let him lead the way on missions to take the greatest assets in Rockville, mostly the Team Stupendous Headquarters. In the day, he is shown to be Japanese-American; he has an interest of watching Japanese ninja movies and his brother is shown to be a former Team Stupendous member. He is also friends with Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam, and the lead singer of his band Clan Z. His daytime name is Ray Makoshi. ** The Red Ninjas (all have different voice actors) are the minions of Nintoku. They are young red ninja costumed ninjas whose numbers vary from episode to episode, from as little as three to well over a dozen. In the day, four of them are Ray’s younger siblings and their names are Jin, Taro, Keith, and Marvin respectively. ** Cara Piazza as the Mini Red Ninja (): A tiny and cute Red Ninja who was supposed to spy on Team Stupendous but won Primarina and Ballkid’s affection and later Peacemaker’s. ** Shao Ling () is Nintoku’s pet tiger cub who made his debut in Nintoku and Shao Ling!. * Team Tremaine (): ** David Borne as David Larry Tremaine/Former President CinderBarney (Kengo Toremein): *** Delaine Rachuk as Kelly Johnston/Former First Woman Baby Boy (Urara Jonsuton): A spoiled brat who is CinderBarney’s right-hand woman. She *** Linus Townsend as Jeff Edgerly/Former Vice President BJ (): *** Hudson Nelson as Adams Boone/Former Secretary Riff (): *** Nick Marty as Todd Fisher/Former Attorney General Scootie (): *** Coco Gannaway as Miss Hadley Armstrong/Former Director Etta (Mai): *** Remy Fortson as Eric Taliaferro''' 'Washington/Former Administrator Booker (): * Brianna Emiliano as Kim Jones/Dark Neko (''Hatsune Jōnzu): A Catwoman-like villainess who made her debut in The Dark Neko!. Like Spider Queen, who used to be one, she is a thief, except she goes after priceless items. * Three members of Forevermore as Michael Lewis, Fiona Hamilton, and Andy Wang/Wolfie, Ama, and Mozart the Wolf Gang (Pakitsu Ruisu, Rihoko Hamiruton, and Oda Ō): A group of werewolf kids who made their debut in Rise of the Wolf Moon! Their names resemble the composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. To transform, these kids look into the moon at night, and their motive is to take over Rockville, people’s vehicles including Team Stupendous’, and anything else they fancy. They even cause trouble throughout the city by marking their territory and creating dens like most wolves do, but they’re even no match for Team Stupendous. By day, they are students like Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam, and their daytime names are Michael Lewis, Andy Wang, and Fiona Hamilton respectively. Other Villains Male Villains * Barry Cason as Dr. Underbolt (): BJ/Gideon’s grandfather who first appeared in Gideon Underbolt?!. * Ryan Helmsley as Arthur Baker/Systemaniac (Takeshi Beikā): An influenced supervillain who appeared in Primarina and Peacemaker Noir!. * Nelson Larson as Maximus (Masato): Gideon’s hero who first appeared in ALH’s First Science Fair!. * Stuart Walker as Uncle Wrencher (): Gideon’s uncle who first appeared in Uncle No-One’s-There-To-Stop-You!. * Omar Amadi as Tamio the Dusk Ninja (Tamio): Nintoku’s birth father who first appeared in The Dusk Ninja’s Son!. * Andrew Day as Crater the Moon Chunk Stealer (Kurētā): A collector of moon chunks who made his debut in Moonflower, Full of Treasure!. * Murray Phillips as Dark Prince Toxuis (Toshio): The main antagonist of the Season 21 episode Quest in a Fantasy World!. * Chad Clooney as Sal Olson/Ra Sundale (Juzo Oruson): A sun villain who made his first appearance in Happy Reunion, Sun and Moon!. * Sadami Ali-Carter as Husani Nichal-Parker/Thutmosis IV (Hiroki Nikaru-Pākā): A mummy villain from Egypt who made his debut in The Rise of Thutmosis IV!. * Jake Scott as Drew Joyner/Black Hole (Taguchi Joinā): A boy holding an unbearable power of vengeance who made his debut in Black Hole Son!. * Uranus as Tazen/Count Horrificus (Hori): Lady Glamour’s crush who first appeared in Lady Glamour’s Got Batty Love!. * Donald Davis as Joseph O’Hara/Robo-meo (Hachiku Ohara): Thundra’s twin brother who made his debut in Thunda’s Twin Brother!. * Gus Dolley as Duke Shields/Ink Clot (Mizuto Shīrudo): Female Villains * Elisabeth Johnson-Jones as Maria Reynolds/Night-Maria (Somomo): A demoness feeding on people’s nightmares who first appeared in Night-Maria Strikes!. * Jacqueline Tran as Katima (Katima): The Yosh volcano goddess who appeared in Volcanic Rescue!. At first, she is decile, but only if anyone who steps in her area will she awaken and threaten their area. * Maya Davis as Mia Henderson/Edina (Chie Hendāson): BJ/Gideon’s love interest who first appeared in A Professor and a Witch!. * Paula Radcliffe as Minaya (Minaya): A vengeful sea witch who made her debut in The Great Typhoon Quest!. * Lauren Hacker as the Fog Queen (): The main antagonist of the Season 22 episode Wrath of the Fog Queen!. * Danielle Wayans as Snowy Frost (Purimu Shimo): Jackson Frost’s girlfriend and one of Starrina’s mean girl friends who made her first appearance in The Bride of Jackson Frost!. * Keia Hollis as the Card Queen (): The main antagonist of the Season 28 episode More Adventures in Wonderland!. * Natalie Allen as Josie O’Hara/Thundra (Homika Ohara): Adam/Punkguy’s villain crush and one of Starrina’s mean girl friends who made her first appearance in Do You Electrify Me?. ** Sage Kursoe as B.O.L.T. (): A female robot Josie/Thundra created in the robotics club who became her sidekick in Josie’s New Robot Partner!. * Monica Hoffman as Cora Rhodes/Lady Glamour (Kikuko Rōdosu): A flirtatious young lady and one of Starrina’s mean girl friends who made her first appearance in Here Comes the Drama Lady!. * Vega Frost as Britannia Bowen/Dolly (Harumi Bōen): * Piper Cooligan as Tulip Darcy/Lilith the Seductive (Suzuka Dāshī): A human-disguised succubus in training who made her debut in Flirt of the Succubus!. * Eden Paine as Emmaline (Ema): * Zara Rousey as Scarlette (Ami): The leader of Poisoned Rain who appeared in the episode Revenge of the Leader of Poisoned Rain!. * Mizuki Takahashi-Meloni as Princess Lola Pops/Sweeter Tooth (Kyouka-hime): A sweet but sour Princess who made her first appearance * Joyce Struthers as Madison Gates/Miss Danger (Kitana Geitsu): Villain Groups * Moonlight Mask Group: * White Lotus Ninja Clan: * Joey McCain, Zelda Morgan, and Lionel Wood as Chet, Morgan, and Walt Hannigan/Cobra, Slitherine, and Hiss the Snaky Kids (Hanoi, Kiko, and Naruto Hanigan): A trio of snake siblings who made their debut in Wolves VS Snakes!. * Team Stupid: Reformed Villains * Robo-Team Stupendous (): * Amy Thomas as Emma Diane Lee/Spider Queen'' (Kuki Rī''): First a former TS member named Arachnigirl, and now a (former) thief whose goal was to steal from people for herself, but will throw a terrible tantrum if she doesn’t get her way. Her only sidekicks are spider moths, which were turned to human fairies in Moth Mania!, her vehicle is the Spider Board which she takes to the skies on, and her weapon is the Arachnimagnet, which she uses to control things and even catch them. However, in the episode Spider Queen, Spider Queen, What Do You Choose?, she reformed because she chose to help Team Stupendous defend Rockville of children’s imaginations from Gideon, Nintoku, and Damien’s true plan. In the day and now even the night, she is sweet, helpful, and nice to Team Stupendous, and is the lead singer of a girl band called Black Widows. Her daytime name is Emma Lee. ** The Spider Moths are Spider Queen’s henchmen who ** Anne Marie Kay as Vixy: Emma/Spider Queen’s pet fox who made her debut in Spider Pet Trainer!. ** Katia Pugiotto as Mothranda (Mosuranda): One of Emma/Spider Queen’s favorite moth fairies who made her debut in Foxy-napped!. * Jasmine Dugmore as Captain Lunaris Moony (Chieko Mūnī-Kyaputen): The captain of a band of moon pirates who first appeared in Nighttime Pirates!. * Deema Glover as Queen Glace (Kuīngureisu): The (now former) evil ice witch who first appeared in the episode Cranes of Ice!. * Abby Spade as Bella Dawn/Dark Orchid (Shikimi Yoake): Lauren/Primarina’s developing new friend who made her debut in A Friendship (Never) Blossoms!. ** Fanny Kemper as Daysie (Deijī): Bella/Dark Orchid’s pet baby monster flower who * Lee Erickson as Dylan Sanders/Armadylan (Adan Sandāsu): An armadillo-like villain turned hero with the former main goal to wreck on stuff and other crimes who made his debut in Adam VS Armadylan!. In Memories of the Reckless One!, it’s shown that he was a former Team Stupendous member, who was kicked out by Rocker Boy, Musashi, and an unnamed female Team Stupendous member for his recklessness; however, in the episode My Path, My Choice!, he reformed from his evil ways when he saw Team Stupendous hurt in a battle with him and Gideon and helped them, and he became a TS member again in Armadylan the TS Member...Again!. He has the abilities of an armadillo, such as rolling into a ball. In the day, he will be friends with Rocker Boy and Musashi’s daytime selves again, and is a teasing friend to Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam sometimes. His daytime name is Dylan Sanders. ** Felix Diskin as Rolly (): Dylan/Armadylan’s talking pet armadillo who made his debut in Nighttime Rivals * Nicholas Riley as Jackson Frost (Kazuto Shimo): Peacemaker’s nighttime rival who made his debut in Battle of the Ice Dragons!. ** Logan Willinger as Thom Bernard/Boy Bluster (Hitashi Bānādo): Jackson Frost’s apprentice * Christina Harris as Sara Wilson/Mysteria (Nagi U~Iruson): Primarina’s nighttime rival who made her debut in Lauren and the Crystal Ball!. * Ed Floyd as Bentley Ferrari/Lunar Devil (Shitoron Ferāri): Ballkid’s nighttime rival who made his debut in Ballkid Makes Rivals!. * Roger Keith as Cole Brandt/Tomb (Yuu Buranto): Punkguy’s nighttime rival who made his debut in Meet Your ‘Tomb’, Peacemaker!. Anti-Heroes * Yolanda Parker as Quinn Cash/Miss Masquerade (Maaya): A fashionista anti-hero who made her debut in Enter Miss Masquerade!. She has the ability to dress up as anyone and copy their moves * Damien Hawke as Damien/Memorizer (Genji): An anti-hero who made his first appearance in Guess Who’s Coming To Damien’s For Dinner?. Beside Jeffery, he is CinderBarney's worst enemy, ** Jerry Kazama as Kenta (Kenta): ** Ian Sabat as Cole (Kenshi): ** Sonny Clickenbeard as Luisao (Shingo): * Kai James and DeeDee Newton as Troy and Tasha Andersen/The Shapeshifters (Masakazu and Naoko Anderusen): Two siblings who * Veronica Neves as Olivia Chan/Firebreather (Oboro Chan): * Jerry Tidwell as Javier Sanders/Seabird (Mikuni Sandāsu): Dylan/Armadylan’s younger brother who made his first appearance in Big Brother Dylan!. He * Edgar Vasile as Marian “Skull” Petrescu/Dark Sorcerer (Aosuke Petoresuku): ALH Students * Timothy Duncan as Raymond Erickson (Mahito Erikuson): A crazy student * Sofia Watson as Kelly Torres (Kira Toresu): * Rachel Leroy-Rhodes as Julie DeFonta (Mari Defonta): * Nathan Stinson as Phillip Richards (Shin Richāzu): One of the school’s bullies * Niwat Uhcakip as Lee Blake-Chin (Toshiya Bureikuchin): One of Phillip’s lackeys who is Korean-American. He * Donovan Layden as Gabriel Owens (Yutaka Ōu~enzu): The other of Phillip’s lackeys who * Hayden Holt as Carey Green (Taro Midori): * Summer Lee as Jennifer ‘Krymson’ Brown (Atsuko Kasshoku): A goth girl who * Maria Stevenson as Patricia Stewart (Satoko Suchuwāto): Lauren/Primarina’s daytime rival * Denzel Russo as Timothy Booker (Katsuhisa Bukkā): Another one of the smartest students in Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam’s class, who is revealed to be a TS member named Vixon in A Real Foxy Nerd!. He * Callie Soon-Chunk as Mikaela Lawman (Yayoi Rōman): The school’s rocker * Ike Allen as Duncan ‘Kane’ Blue (Shinji Ao): A goth boy who is Krymson’s boyfriend. He * Steven Ha as Bob Satsuphan (Issei Satsufan): A Yosh-American student * Owen ‘Brick’ Jacobs as Jeffery ‘Boy in Black’ Edison (Toshi Ejison): David/CinderBarney’s bully who * Joseph Peterson as Andy Thomas (Dairou Tōmasu): * Aaron D. Carter as Dean Samuel Salter (Hotaru Samyueru Sorutā): Principal Salter’s son who * Isaac Thompson as Joshua White (Etsuko Shiro): * Peter Patton as Ian Ashley Timothy Billy Sanderson (Motaro Ashurī Timoshī Birī Sandāson): A boy with the longest name * Ellie Riona as Elsa Slikk (Akemi Surikku): * Gary Swanson as Robert Kyd (Naoshi Kiddo): * Michael Dawson as Coulson (Johto): A vampire dancer who made his first appearance in A Gothic New Student!. * Daniella Myers-Den as Skye Ming (Tsunami Akira): A girl from a different class who first appeared in Skye Hits Back!. * Robert Kennedy as Geoffrey Cook (Kazuo Kukku): A boy from a different class who appeared with Skye in Skye Hits Back!. * Star Lanoil as Lisa Mills (Katsumi Miruzu): The President of the Fantasy Readers’ Club who made her debut in Queen Lisa and Her Kid Counsel!. Birthstone Children * Kyle Clayton as Garnet (Gānetto): A dark-red haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 11 episode Primarina’s First Garnet Drake Ride!, this boy appears on January to celebrate birthdays in that month. He has the ability to change into different colors, thus changing his hair color, purify the energies in one’s body by getting rid of the toxins, and protect anyone from having nightmares. In that episode, he is the owner of a garnet drake in which Lauren is trying to learn how to ride. That is until at night, Gideon plans to kidnap it, so Primarina helps Garnet save it. * Mal Alton as Amethyst (Amejisuto): A purple-haired girl who appeared in the Season 11 episode The Perfect Amethyst!, this girl appears on February to celebrate its birthdays. In that episode, she befriends and helps Lauren/Primarina find the perfect amethyst in time for Pauline’s birthday, but Spider Queen gets jealous and tries to beat them to it first to steal it. Luckily, the girls work together to find it before she does. She made her returning appearance in the episode Opposite City!, in which she has the ability to purify others and clear negative energy. * Jayde Wright as Aquamarine (Akuamarin): A teal-haired girl who appeared in the Season 14 episode Daydreamin’ Aquamarine!, this girl appears in March to celebrate birthdays in that month. She has the ability to become attuned to people’s emotions. In that episode, Team Stupendous recruits her to help stop CinderBarney when he plans to get back in the Black Tower while poor, kidnap dreamers, and close down the Daydreamers’ Society by his own order. * Ivan ‘Thorn’ Hansen as Diamond (Daiyamondo): A white-haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 11 episode A Diamond For My Birthday!, this boy appears on April to celebrate its birthdays. He has the ability to bring strength, victory, courage, and fortitude to people. In that episode, he helps Carey/Peacemaker get a diamond he was scheduled to receive on his birthday back from Spider Queen who wants to keep it for herself. * Ebenezer Jackson as Emerald (Emerarudo): A green-haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 20 episode Happy Gideon Day!, this boy appears on May to celebrate its birthdays. He has the ability to open and nurture the heart. In that episode, he is invited to BJ/Gideon’s birthday by Team Stupendous, who has found out that today is his (Gideon) birthday and that he wants to proclaim a holiday based on him, mind controlling troublemakers who dislike him to celebrate it every year. * Cleo McLean as Alexandrite (Arekisandoraito): A bluish mossy green-haired girl by day, and a dark red-haired girl at night who made her appearance in the Season 20 episode An Outsider in the Grove!, this girl appears with her sister Pearl on June to celebrate its birthdays. She has the power to bring Luck, good fortune, and love. In that episode, Team Stupendous meets her on their first adventure in Konya Grove, where they are introduced to Spider Queen’s birth mother, a spider fairy named Tarantulina, and is revealed to be one of the Grove’s inhabitants. * Jessica McCloud as Pearl (Pāru): A white-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season 12 episode Where Runs Pearl, the Pure-Hearted Girl!, this girl appears beside her sister Alexandrite on June to celebrate its birthdays. She has the ability to attract protection, Good luck, and wealth. In that episode, she is invited to Kyle’s birthday party near a lake full of lotuses with Spider Queen planning to crash the party by stealing all the lotuses from the lake. Luckily, Pearl and Team Stupendous were there to stop her before she could keep them to treasure. * Sasha Anderson as Ruby (Rubī): A red-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season 13 episode Wicked Worries of the East!, this girl appears on July to celebrate its birthdays. Besides clearing worries, she has the power of love like Peacemaker does. In that episode, Kyle/Ballkid gets help from her when he stuck in a decision between going to his older brother’s barbecue party or going to Rockville’s Fourth of July Firework Special with his friends Carey and Lauren. She says she will help him bring the barbecue party to the Firework Special, but first, he will have to help her stop Spider Queen from taking a precious ruby necklace with her. * Jaidee Thanakrit-Sherman as Peridot (Peridotto): A light green-haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 13 episode Peridot To Calm Your Nerves!, this boy appears with his sister Spinel on August to celebrate its birthdays. He has the ability to calm people down and bring good health, restful sleep, and peace to relationships by balancing emotions and mind. In that episode, Kyle/Ballkid is calmed down when he befriends Peridot who is currently upset about his favorite peridot being stolen by Nintoku, so he helps him get it back which won't be easy unless he calms down. * Amber Young as Spinel (Supineru): A light red-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season * Isabelle Simpson as Sapphire (Safaia): A blue-haired girl who appeared in the episode The Sapphire Seas!, this girl appears on September to celebrate birthdays on that month. She also lives on an island near the legendary Sapphire Seas as well, and gives wisdom of fidelity and integrity. In that episode, Sapphire takes Lauren/Primarina to her island where she tells her about the bad news: someone is trying to rob a cave full of sapphires for something, and that person is Gideon, who plans to use them for his newest invention, the Gemstone Armor, in order to defeat Team Stupendous easily on their next mission involving him. * Libby Burnett as Tourmaline (Torumarin): A pink-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season 14 episode Dusk’s Unlucky Day!, this girl appears along with her sister Opal to celebrate its birthdays. In that episode, Peacemaker takes his injured pet back cat Dusk to her when the Rockville Vet is closed for the night, and while he and his friends deal with Spider Queen and take back a bad luck charm which she stole from the local museum, she heals both of Dusk’s legs and takes him back to the Dawson-Tremaine household. She made her returning appearance in Opposite City!, in which, like Garnet, has the ability to change colors, thus changing her hair color as well, and has the power to clear and purify others of their negative energy given to them by Mysteria’s cursed mystery cake. * Vivian Ball as Opal (Opāru): A rainbow-haired girl who appeared in the Season 10 episode Curse of the Cursed Jewel!, this girl appears on October with her sister Tourmaline to celebrate its birthdays. She is also known as the "Queen of Gems", despite the fact she is just 16 years old, and is the first Birthstone Child to appear on the show as well. Sh3 has the ability to bring about loyalty and faithfulness. In that episode, Kyle/Ballkid gets help from Opal (who has one of her Restoring Opals) when Nintoku gives Zachary a cursed jewel on his late Halloween party. * Joseph Gibson as Topaz (Topāzu): A yellow-haired boy who first appeared in the Season 11 episode "Topazes On the Ride of Their Life!", this boy appears along with his sister Citrine on November to celebrate its birthdays. He has the ability to bring desires to life. In that episode, Adam/Punkguy meets Topaz and his pet topaz tiger when Spider Queen and Dark Neko team up to capture it. Punkguy then works with him to stop the girls and save his pet's family. He made his returning appearance in The Return of Topaz!, in which he brings joy and peace to the process of manifestation. * Evie Morgan as Citrine (Shitorin): An orangey brown-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season 16 episode The Beautiful Jewel of Citrine!, this girl appears along with her brother Topaz on November to celebrate its birthdays. She has the ability to heal bladder diseases and imbalances in the thyroid gland. In that episode, Peacemaker recruits her to help him and Team Stupendous stop Spider Queen when she targets a special citrine jewel to increase her luck during her plans. * Miles Lombardi as Zircon (Jirukon): A light blue-haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 10 episode "The Cave of Zircons!", this boy appears with his two siblings Tanzanite (brother) and Turquoise (sister) on December to celebrate the birthdays of people born in that month. He has a powerful healing power, as he has the ability to cleanse energy. In that episode, Zircon helps Team Stupendous find zircons when Hampton Jewelers is sold out of jewelry based on that just two days before William/the Nerd’s birthday, but they are not the only ones in the cave full of when they notice Nintoku's Red Ninjas trying to steal gemstones for him. * Tobias Cummings as Tanzanite (Tanzanaito): A velvet blue-haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 26 episode Tanzanite Tantrum!, this boy appears along with his two siblings Zircon (brother) and Turquoise (sister) on December to celebrate its birthdays. He has the power to accelerate spiritual growth. In that episode, * Callie Schumer as Turquoise (Tākoizu): A turquoise-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season 17 episode The Three Little Children!, this girl appears along with her brothers Zircon and Tanzanite on December to celebrate its birthdays. She brings happiness, and has the ability to heal eyes. In that episode, Peacemaker stays behind to look for her to keep happy the three children he was babysitting in the day while he and Team Stupendous stop CinderBarney, who is planning to brainwash the kids’ parents into becoming guest stars in his new show. Other Characters * Gabriel de la Grange as Pierre la Kete (Maeda Rakete): * Emily Harding as Precious (Kichōna): * Lee Strutt as Kitty Satan (Kitisatan): * Ace Billsby as Pterodactyl (Puterodakuchiru): * Harold Ashland as Professor Pippy Anderson (Yukimasa Andāson): * Jonas Foxworth as Professor Hiroyuki Sawata (Hiroyuki Sawata): * Billy Crosswell as Dr. Oswald Jones (Daisuke Jōnzu): * Eric Klare as the witch doctor () who made his first appearance in * Megara Amara as Princess Zaria (Maria-hime): * Sally Jensen as Officer Marcy Hardy (Asuka Hādi): * Alan Piaget as Dan (Kenji): * Jeremiah Hawkins as Kenneth Salvia (Yoshito Sarubia): * Ned Metmutha as Lee the Blood Ninja (Lee): * Ezra Pallett as Jayjay Thom (Jotaro Tomu): * Damian Carter as Sylvester Myers (Ryusei Maiyāzu): Kyle/Ballkid’s older brother who made his debut in Wicked Worries of the East!. * Sarah Spence as a servant boy () who appeared in the episode CinderBarney Broke!. * Keenan Strange as Mr. Nerdbrain (): BJ/Gideon’s childhood rival who appeared in the episode Kyle and the Cookie Factory!. * Scott Layden as Coach Eric (Shujinko-kōchi): A swimming coach who appeared in the episode The Pussycat Who Can Swim!. * Patrick James as Cupid (Kyūpiddo): A Valentine’s Day figure who appeared in the episode Cupid Primarina!. * Chloe Cartman as Ravena (Karasu): Coulson’s crush who made her first appearance in The Legend of Ravena!. * Mia Turner as Kitty Mew (Neko Mew): Carey/Peacemaker’s childhood toy who was mentioned in earlier episodes but made her first appearance in Kitty Mew to the Rescue!. * Michelle Tran as Tarantulina (Tarantorina): Emma/Spider Queen’s birth mother who first appeared in An Outsider in the Grove!. * Loretta King as Alice Randolph (Sumi Randorufu): A dreamer who made her appearance in Majestic Adventures In Wonderland!. * Angelina Matthews as Lady June (Jun-redi): * Octavia Sunny as Lilac (): * Priscilla Edwards as Dracqui (Motsuki): Coulson’s older sister who made her appearance in Vintage Vampire Party!. * Dylan Rhodes as Clarx (Kurakkusu): A young alien student who made his appearance in Visitor From Space!. * Tiberius Toubes as the cave inhabitant (Tadanobu) who made his appearance in * Christian Jurgensmeyer as Captain Jon Sunburn (): * Mel Yenshuzi as Yen Lee (Yen Rī): Emma/Spider Queen’s uncle who * Kuki Katsui as Rhonda Lee (Kaori Rī): Emma/Spider Queen’s new aunt who * Jack Barley as the Moth Man (Mosuman): * Victoria Epcar as Purity (Jundo): * Mary Rose Stephenson as Khim (Kimu): Guest Characters Category:Characters